Back to Back
by blanche13conrad
Summary: Takeda is slowly adjusting to no longer being a delinquent. He is boxing again and has learned that his friends will always stand by him. Out of all of them, there is one friend that has had his back since he became a delinquent and even gave up being a delinquent with Takeda to stay by his side. (Warning! Yaoi, don't like it? Don't read it.)
1. Anticipation

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will be my third fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING: **This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risque stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Takeda heaved a sigh as he sat at his desk. School was boring, worthless except for the opportunity it provided to see his friends. He wanted to ask Kenichi and Miu if they would go to his boxing match on Saturday. He didn't have to ask Ukita. He knew he would be there. Just as he was debating whether or not to invite Niijima, Kenichi plopped down onto the seat in front of him.

"Hi, Takeda."

"Hey, Kenichi. How is your training going?"

Kenichi blushed, "Ahaha, good. Hey, um...Takeda, what do you do to relieve stress?"

"Hmmm, well that depends on my mood I guess. Sometimes I do extra training or go out with friends, now that I have friends again instead of just fellow delinquents," Takeda smiled since Kenichi was the reason he was no longer really a delinquent and had been able to return to his first love, boxing.

"Is that all? I could do things like that. Well, I don't think I'd want to do extra training."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason, no reason," Kenichi blushed again.

Takeda smiled, "Kenichi, how cute. I think you're growing up, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

Takeda leaned in and whispered something in Kenichi's ear. Kenichi blushed even harder and the next second Takeda felt Kenichi's fist connect with his jaw. As he toppled out of his chair he wondered if maybe hadn't touched himself but rather maybe someone else had touched him. That would explain the boy's embarrassment over something so natural.

Takeda managed to sit up just in time to catch an alien's voice drift into the classroom, "Kenichi, you're not supposed to beat up on members of your own group. I guess all that training hasn't fixed your brain."

"Shut up, Niijima, you alien."

Takeda rubbed his jaw where Kenichi had hit him, ignoring the back and forth argument between him and Niijima. He was thankful that it hadn't held any of Kenichi's training, it was simply a reflex to Kenichi's embarrassment. Takeda gave a lopsided smile when Ukita came in and sat in the desk next to him.

"What happened to you?" Ukita said by way of greeting.

"I think I embarrassed Kenichi, and he hit me for it."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him if he jerks off to relieve stress."

"...W-what?" Ukita took his sunglasses off to stare at Takeda.

"Well, he started it. He asked what I do to relieve stress. He seemed disappointed with my answer, and then he blushed. I figured maybe..you know."

The chatter in the classroom died away as the teacher walked in. Takeda pretended to follow the lesson, but his focus was on the pending match. It was two days away.

* * *

Takeda swiped his towel off the bench. He had the practice room to himself since there usually weren't any club activities on Friday mornings. He regretted not having brought a water bottle with him. It was such a pain to have to go to a water fountain every time he needed to take a drink.

He closed his eyes as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. When he opened them, Ukita was leaning in the doorway holding a water bottle. Takeda could see the ice floating in the water. It looked like heaven.

"Ukita, thank you!" Takeda darted forward and reached for the water bottle, but Ukita yanked it up out of his reach. Takeda stumbled and fell into Ukita. It was almost ridiculous how big his friend was. "What'd ya do that for?"

"This is my water. I have morning practice in a few minutes. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Please can I have a drink? I didn't bring a water bottle this morning."

"Fine." Ukita lowered the hand holding the water bottle and handed it to Takeda.

Takeda hastily unscrewed the cap and took two big gulps. Some of the water trickled down his chin and made a crooked path down the slender column of his throat only to disappear under his collar. When he screwed the cap back on, Takeda realized he was still standing so close to Ukita that his hip was touching the top of Ukita's thigh. Takeda couldn't tell because of Ukita's sunglasses, but he thought his friend had a funny look on his face. The illusion disappeared when Takeda wiped away the water on his neck with his towel.

"Thanks, Ukita." Takeda stepped away from his friend and went back to practicing for his match. He failed to notice the way Ukita walked away, like he was uncomfortable.

* * *

My apologies that this chapter is so short. I tend to change my writing style according to the plot. My previous fanfics switched back and forth from 2-3 character's points of view, but for this one I don't think that would work. It will be written entirely from Takeda's 3rd person point of view. If my transitions seem to be lacking, please let me know.

Regards,

Blanche


	2. Victory

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters present or mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, not do any of the settings. I'm merely rearranging some of the pieces to my liking.

**A/N: **I don't use honorifics (I don't have a firm grasp on them yet even though I've been a fan of anime/manga for over a decade at this point T.T). If anyone seems a little OOC please let me know. This will be my third fanfic.

**CONTENT WARNING: **This fanfic will contain material of a nature that may not be suitable to readers under the age of 18. I can't control who reads this, but I hope that if you are under the age of 18 and you are reading this, that you at least have your parents'/guardians' permission to do so. For the sake of this particular storyline I have to leave in a lot of the risque stuff but I edit out the worst (best?) of it.

Although, if you can prove to me that you are over the age of 18 I will gladly email you the pieces that I edit out. You can reach me on facebook ProudMomma0713 or by email kindledragon22 g mail. com.

If you are requesting the content I omit for guideline reasons, be ready to provide proof of identity and age.

* * *

Takeda could feel his nerves fluttering in his stomach like butterflies. This would be his first real match since he had given up being a delinquent. He had to find a way to calm down somehow. He paced around the locker room, trying to get his brain and body under harmonious control. He jumped when large hands landed on his shoulders from behind. He whirled around to see Ukita standing in the locker room with him, his hands raised in the air where he had placed them on Takeda's shoulders.

"Ukita, you scared me. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to sneak up on people?"

""Sorry. Why are you so nervous, Takeda?"

"This is my first match since..."

"Hey," Ukita stepped forward and invaded Takeda's space, "you'll do just fine. Ya hear? Don't give up before you even try, right? What would Kenichi say?"

"Eh, you're right. Thank you, Ukita." Takeda smiled and stepped toward the locker room door.

He was impeded when Ukita wrapped him tightly in a hug, "Good luck. I'll be watching." With those words, Ukita turned and walked out of the locker room.

Takeda stood in stunned silence for a few moments. His brain and his body were the picture of serenity, but his heart was beating crazily fast as he walked out of the locker room and toward the match ring.

* * *

DING DING DING!

The bell signaled the start of the match. Takeda didn't rush in and start throwing punches like an amateur. He studied his opponent's movements first and got a feel for his fighting style, like the pro that he had been training to be. The kid looked over-confident. His arms were up in a ready position but his attention was straying to the crowd, taking in his "fans." Takeda darted forward and aimed for his opponent's torso with his gloved right hand. The boxer grunted and doubled over. He lifted his head and rushed forward with a yell, anger in his eyes. Takeda knew that kind of anger. It was anger from being embarrassed. This boy mostly rode the tailcoats of the reputation he had already earned, frightening his new opponents before ever setting foot in ring with them. Takeda was no beginner though. He was on a much higher level than this wannabe could ever hope to even see. He blocked and dodged his opponent's wild swings with graceful ease, landing swift but light strikes of his own in between. The boy was red in the face and panting by the time the bell rang again, signaling the end of the first round.

Takeda had firmly grasped the boy's style, but the lack of passion his opponent had for the sport itself was appalling. Takeda decided he would end it in the next round. He hadn't thrown a single punch with his left yet, but it was time to test it out. It would be an insult to Koetsuji if he didn't try his famous "illusive left" at least once.

The bell rang again; and, before his opponent could so much as bat an eyelash, Takeda surged forward with tightly coiled intent and unleashed his trademark move. In seconds, the boy was laying on the floor of the ring. The referee counted down and declared Takeda the victor. With his hand being held up for all to see, Takeda's eyes scanned the crowd. They finally landed on his group of friends. Kenichi and Miu were sitting in the front row, behind his corner; but where was Ukita? He had said he would be watching. The empty seat next to Kenichi held Takeda's attention until the referee dropped his arm. His opponent had been successfully roused and was being taken to the infirmary to be checked for serious injury. Takeda knew he would be fine, since Takeda had been trained from a young age on how to hit to take his opponent down without hurting them. Ultimately, that had made it easier to become a delinquent when he could no longer box.

* * *

Takeda trudged to the locker room. He was happy, really. He had won his first match since the incident that had cruelly snatched a boxing career away from him before. So why did he feel so let down?

"Oi, you did good. Congratulations."

"Ukita?! What are you doing in here again? I looked for you but you weren't sitting with Kenichi and Miu."

"I, uh, I had to leave as soon as you took that guy down. I had a problem to take care of."

"Oh. So, are you okay now? Did you take care of your problem?" Takeda toweled away the sweat and opened his locker.

"Well, not really but it can wait. When you're done changing, I'll walk you home."

"What the hell, Ukita? I'm not a helpless girl, ya know? Besides, I need to shower first. You'd be waiting a while so you should go home first." Takeda looked up from taking his clothes out of his bag. There it was again, that funny look. Was it really there or was it just a trick of the sunglasses that his friend always wore. If Takeda didn't know any better he would say that his friend looked like he was in pain.

"It's fine. Go shower. We can grab dinner on our way home."

Takeda shook his head and brushed it off as an illusion. He set his clothes on the bench against the wall and began to remove his sweat-soaked boxing uniform. He stepped into the shower stall before removing his underwear. Takeda supposed it was a normal reaction for a guy like him, but fighting tended to excite him when it was a promising match. He turned the water on, stepped into the steaming spray, and closed the shower door behind him. He washed his hair and then squirted a generous amount of body wash into his palm. His hands glided over his slick skin, leaving translucent suds in their wake.

Suddenly, cool air rushed into the stall. Takeda turned without thinking, one hand was resting guiltily on his abdomen and the other had been braced on the shower wall. The steam cleared quickly to reveal Ukita's hulking form standing in the open shower door.

"U-Ukita?! Wha-wha-what..." Takeda's sentence trailed off as Ukita took off his sunglasses and threw them on the bench behind him. Takeda heard them land on his clothes with a soft whump. He supposed that it hadn't been a trick those times before, Ukita really did have a strange look on his face. Takeda stood, frozen with shock, as Ukita reached in to the shower stall and took hold of the hand that had been raised in the air. Ukita stepped forward into the stall, simultaneously pulling Takeda forward to crash into him. Takeda noticed that Ukita had removed his socks and shoes, although he was still clothed.

"What's this, Takeda? Are you taking a page out of Kenichi's book to relieve some stress?"

Takeda couldn't answer. His mind was too filled up with questions of his own. Why? Why was Ukita doing this? Why now? Why?

In the next second, the chance to speak at all was robbed from Takeda as Ukita brought his free hand up to cup Takeda's chin and tilted his head back. Strong lips covered his, and Takeda's eyes drifted closed of their own accord. Caught up in the sensations assailing him, Takeda allowed his free hand to continue the downward path it had been taking. In the back of his mind, the sound of the stall door shutting registered.

* * *

_Content omitted to keep this fanfiction within the rating guidelines, as MA content is strictly forbidden (and I really don't want to be banned)._

* * *

"Geez, Ukita, be more thoughtful next time." Takeda scolded Ukita gently as he pulled the karate uniform from the shelf in the locker room. "You're lucky the school has so many spare uniforms to keep in here."

"Thanks." Ukita grunted as he blushed. "So, um, what do you want to eat on the way home?"

"Whatever is fine, as long as you pay for it. You owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

"You have to take responsibility, don't you? Or should I go find a more responsible and mature guy than you?"

"What?! Hey, no! Wait for me, Takeda!" Ukita scrambled to put on the karate uniform as he chased behind Takeda. "If anyone else touches you, I'll throw them into next week!"

* * *

Another short one, I'm afraid. It seems that when I write from only one character's 3rd person point of view that there is less detail to the story and so it doesn't take as long to get from start to finish. If you enjoyed this story please tell me why. If you disliked this story, I would also like to know. I want to improve my writing. Next in my "Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple" yaoi series will be a couple that I have not been able to find a single fanfic for. Thank you for reading, whether you liked it or not.

Regards,

Blanche


End file.
